Teen Titans : Cheating Death
by Storyteller21
Summary: What happens when the titans save people that were supposed to die? Death is stalking them, and they don't know if they can deal with it. Can they flaw death's design? or end up dead? Language/violence. Final Destination2 chars inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Steel City

Hello dear readers ^^.

So, I am a big fan of Final destination series. And decided to write this fic.

All the titans are involved, with the same characters that appear on final destination 2.

I hope you enjoy :)

please R&R.

And now, on with the story :))

Ever wonder what would happen if someone saved your life. If death wasn't able to reach you? Sure you have. Death is easy to avoid, but someday it can be your turn, and you might cheat it temporarily, but it won't always be like that, or atleast, that's what the Titans thought.

It was a normal day at Jump City. The sounds that could be heard from the tower were traffic and random people shouting or talking and being involved in everyday activities. But this day was different for the titans. Ever since Slade was defeated criminality hit it's low points. The only criminals that dare to show their faces were pretty much the H.I.V.E or control freak, or some other who had the balls too. But offcourse, they all ended up in jail by the end of the week. The titans had decided to take a vacation in Steel City beach along with Titans East. After all Steel City was calmer than Jump city, and if anything happened, they would be there as fast as they could. Little did they know, something would get in the way.

Beastboy woke up and looked at his alarm clock, 8:30 a.m

"What time did we need to be in the common room again?" he asked himself as he rubbed some sleep off his eyes. Not being sure if any one else was awake, but also not wanting Cyborg to take over the kitchen with his meat, he went into the bathroom and started getting ready for the trip.

In The common room two titans were sitting down quietly. Raven was sitting over at the kitchen table sipping some of her tea and reading a book, as always, but she read with no concentration, as Terra was watching television just infront. Raven decided not to use her uniform, but she still had some dark pants and top with her cape, which made no similar difference.

Ever since her betrayal, Raven and Terra had a rocky relationship, but when she found a spell to make her remember what happened, she was back into the team, and now, everyone was 100% sure she wouldn't betray them again. Or else.

"What's going on in there?" Raven asked, putting her book down when she saw the picture of the six titans and a news caster talking.

"I'll turn up the volume.." Terra said quietly as she pressed on the controller's button.

" .. Since that day we have caught up the titans doing everyday stuff like normal teenagers which include going shopping, playing at the park, and going to the movies. These heroes are sure having the rest that they deserve by taking care of jump city for all these years and by this we say: TITANS, THANK YOU."

The news caster faded and several film of the titans shopping and walking down the streets appeared while a male voice narrated what they were doing.

"Damn. Aren't we famous!" A male voice was heard from the sliding doors and Cyborg came walking in with a grin pasted on his face. He was wearing a black shirt that made his muscles stand out and some jeans. Through out this time there was more human parts than metal so he looked almost human. He walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning ladies, are you ready for the trip?" He asked as he got some kitchen utensils out of the pantries.

"You bet we are!" Terra said while walking over to Cyborg.

"Ecstatic." Was the only word that escaped Raven's lips.

You could tell she was excited, because she smiled when she finished saying that.

The doors slid open again, revealing a green changeling wearing some black pants, supra shoes and a white baggy shirt.

"Yo." Beastboy said with a finger wave.

" Aww man, no fair, I woke up extra early to get the kitchen and I find the tin man rummaging through it?" He said as he slouched and took a sit next to Terra.

"Too bad grass stain, you can get some grass on the way there though" Cyborg ssaid as he broke an egg in front of Beastboy's face.

Back in the halls Robin was walking on the way to the common room. He wore a leather jacket and underneath it a brown shirt, with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Also some glasses. His team already had saw him without a mask, but he liked to keep his eyes like this, for some reason.

He took a turn and walked through Star's room and accidentally bumped into something.

He looked down and saw Silkie pasted to his leg.

"Hey." He said as a smile crossed his lips.

He bent down and grabbed the creature and started stroking it when Starfire flew out of the room. She was wearing a floral dress with some dark tights underneath and a brown leather jacket as well. Her red hair was braided and she had some bags with her.

"Good morning Robin." She said with a smile as she flicked the lights off her room not taking her gaze away from his.

"Morning" He said, equally as happy but not showing it.

" So uh, I see Silkie has found it's way out of your room this time." He said and showed the little creature to her.

"I don't know how it found out about the trip and he's been trying to escape since then" She said and took hold of it. Robin let a soft laugh out and ran his fingers through his hair, while looking at the floor.

"So are you ready to go?" Starfire asked and started walking down the hall.

"Definitely, it's about time we have a rest, we haven't since we came back from Tokyo." Robin said walking by Starfire's side.

Tokyo. This brought so many memories to Starfire and too Robin too. Ever since they came back Star's language had improved, not to mention each hero grew up mentally and phisicaly. She wasn't the same clueless alien that landed here two years ago, she had changed so much. Robin also treasured the memories he had in Tokyo, especially with her.

Drowning in their thoughts the titans got the common room and didn't actually notice until Terra spoke up.

" We have an incoming transmission." She said looking at the screen.

Cyborg pressed a button near the doors and waited for the image to appear.

After some second a tameranian boy showed up . You could see a red V-neck shirt on him. Brown straight hair on his head and green eyes glowing, it was Wildfire.

"Wildfire! Why are you up so early?" Starfire moved nearer to the screen, and left her bags near the counter.

Wildfire was part of Titans East. Since his crashing last year on earth the titans decided to have him as a honorary titan. After all, Star hadn't seen him in 7 years after the Tameranian war they had, she was happy to have him so near.

"Hello sis." He said and smirked. "Bee said I should wait for you when you come, I'm really happy I get to see you again!"

"Me too, I can't wait." Star said, her eyes glowing with happiness.

" We'll be there in a couple of hours kid," Cyborg spoke up from beside the counter. "You might go get some tofu for the green thing wer'e taking with us" He said and shot a glare to Beastboy.

"Yeah man we.. WHOAA SAY WHAT?" Beastboy screamed. " I'm not a thing I'm just…" he silenced as in deep thought.

"Nature freak? Yeah" Raven piped up in her monotone voice and she stood up. "Can we go now?" she said getting her bags.

"Sure thing I'll just activate the security systems and we'll be ready to go. You guys wait in the T- Car." Cyborg said and went back to the hall to do his work.

" Sweet, let's get going." Said Beastboy as he got his bags and ran to the front door. "Last one to get there is a looser!"

The remaining titans looked at each other and shrugged then picked up their bags and walked to the front door, not really paying attention to what Beastboy said.

The T-car was upgraded now that they had a new team mate. Now eight people could fit in it, which gave the titans a lot of space to sleep in it when they feel like it.

"Ok so who's driving?" Cyborg said while putting down his bags in the trunk and closing it with a loud "thump"

"I will" Starfire said gleefully.

Everyone looked at each other, terrified all except Raven.

"Okay let's go" she said and slipped inside the car, questioning nothing.

"Are you sure she should drive?" Cyborg said to Robin not taking his look away from Starfire who was already in the driver's seat.

"Dude, come on, she isn't a bad driver." Robin said standing up for her. "Besides it's time you take a rest from some driving isn't it?

Cyborg nodded and elbowed him on the shoulder. "Okay man, let's go."

Terra went it and Beastboy and Raven sat in the third row of the car. Robin took the passengers seat, beside Star and buckled up.

Starfire accelerated and took off. Destination: Steel City.


	2. Chapter 2 : The accident

The road was pretty soft and traffic was calm too. Starfire wasn't a bad driver, but tabloids and press often took her like a clutsy little girl because of how she came to earth, but stereotypes were all that. They were almost halfway there, and Beastboy started with his joke telling.

"Okay dudes! Why did the chicken cross the road?" Beastboy asked happily.

Silence. Terra looked at Raven and rolled her eyes. Raven just laughed, Terra was acting like her just because of the fact she was listening to music, no one should interrupt her while she did.

Starfire took a full stop, abruptly, and made each titan jump.

"Whoa slow down Star, no one's chasing us." Cyborg said looking behind the car to see 6 cars and a motorcycle lined up behind them. Seven, if you count a cop who was patrolling.

"Sorry" she said with a nervous smile. Robin smiled back to make her feel confident and waited for the light to change. Starfire looked at the cars running in front of them while she tapped a nail on the steering wheel. There was a yellow school bus full of students running in front of them. The students were shaking inside the car and pushing the windows and the only thing that you could hear from them was : PILE UP! PILE UP! PILE UP! Repeatedly.

She scanned the bus for some time with concentration then someone tapped on the window.

She saw a hobo, with a bag full of soda cans she looked at Starfire straight to the face and then the bag fell down. Starfire was confused. A lot of things were happening at once. She finally knew she need to move when the titans laughter stopped and Robin spoke up.

"Green means go, Star." He said placing his hand over hers and the steering wheel. Starfire came back to reality and accelerate through the road again.

She passed through a white bus that had the label: Drink responsibly. Terra spoke up: Hey, look at that! She pointed at the white bus beside the T- car to the driver of the bus, he was drinking a bottle of beer.

"He's drinking beer." Raven said putting down her book. "That's real responsible. Beastboy let out a chuckle an d Cyborg did too. As Starfire made her way through traffic she noticed that the cop car passed her and was now infront of him, not to mention a large delivery bus that had logs attached to the back of it. Everything was going good. She finally had a team that loved and cared for her, and she was near her brother. She was loving life, and in a split second, everything changed.

She saw a log come closer, but thought it was just imagination so she shook it off. But then she knew it was real when the log passed through the car and the cop himself. There was blood everywhere and Starfire was in shock.

"WATCH OUT!" Robin took control of the steering wheel and moved to the right lane and saw the horrible disaster of the corpse of the cop scramble onto the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Beastboy covered his mouth while he tried to digest what just happened. "DUDE WHAT THE.."

He was cut off when the titans turned just in time to see the motorcycle falling over to the pavement trying to avoid the logs that were now freely falling over all the road. The motorcycle landed but just in time for it to be crushed, with it's passenger still on it.

"STARFIRE! MOVE!MOVE!" Robin was in shock but at the same time desperate, he was about to take control of the car but then Starfire stepped on the accelerator trying to get away from their dangerous location. All the six cars avoided the motorcycle successfully except for one, which gave six dangerous turns that wouldv'e have killed the passenger in a matter of minutes. The car ended up in the middle of the road, with all it's machinery broken and the passenger's door as well. The last thing he saw was a bus approaching and then an explosion. The titans went through his car with no problem. But Starfire took full speed when a white van crushed itself with a log. Almost at the same time, a brown old car made it's way through the death mayhem but wasn't able to stop for some reason. It crashed into a moving bus that caused most of all the crashes before and caused a mayor explosion.

Starfire was trying to get trough as fast as possible as she could. Robin had his eyes pasted to the front window and his hands clutching hardly to his seat. Cyborg was watching all of the flames engulf each car and passenger that had actually survived, Raven was shocked, but the only sign of that was her hood, which was lowered. Terra was in the verge of tears.

A log came under the titan's car and made it topple atleast four times. Only screams where heard, and maybe a cursing word leaving Beastboy's mouth at a time, then blackness.

The screams caused Starfire to wake up, and what she saw wasn't pleasant. The whole road was in flames and you could see parts of cars, and corpses everywhere, not to mention logs. It was a horrible pile up. She was still in the drivers seat but upside down causing her head to tilt and rest on the pavement. Blood covered all her neck. She only managed to say one word when she noticed that someone over her moved.

"R-robin?" she said. It hurt to talk. It hurt to move. She didn't say anything else but just stared at the road and at the horrible scenario that was in front of her. That's when she saw the large delivery bus that caused everything coming out of the flames that engulfed a car with a screaming survivor in it. It came in a fast speed. Not knowing if she could be heard, or if any titan was still alive she screamed as it came nearer, and nearer, then again blackness.


	3. Chapter 3 : Blurry Visions

She woke up again.

"Whoa slow down Star, there's no one chasing us." Cyborg said in a mocking voice.

She had heard this before, all of this. She looked shocked, but no one noticed until she heard the tap on the window again. It was the same hobo, with the same bag of soda cans. And the same thing happened, it fell. Was this some kind of sick joke? Starfire started panicking.

By this time tears were falling down her eyes.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Raven said, without taking the look of her book. Raven was able to sense Starfire's feelings with no problem, after all, they were really close before Terra came to the team.

"Oh my g-god." Starfire managed to say through panted breaths.

"Star, everything alright?" Robin took hold of her hand and he locked eyes with her.

"There's going to be a huge pile – up, I just saw it." She said with no hesitation. Terra glanced over to Beastboy.

"That's it, my turn to drive." Cyborg said un - buckling his seatbealt.

"No I'm serious" She said drying the tears with her jacket's sleeve. Then she turned her back to the third row to see all the cars behind them.

"Starfire, what's going on." Robin said with concern but at the same terror on his voice.

"Oh my god." Tears flowed again down her cheeks once he saw all the people that should be dead already. Atleast when she saw it.

"Green means go, Star" Terra said softly, not to put the princess in a worse mood that she already had.

"Ok" She said, putting her eyes on the road again. She managed to scoot over but stopped halfway while turning, which caused to car to block the entire road. The titans jumped a little at this, more at the break she pulled.

"What the fuck Starfire." Cyborg said confused.

"Dude, there's like a cop coming, let's roll!" Beatboy said pointing at the cop walking towards the car. Starfire didn't even listen. The people behind them were sounding their cars and screaming for the heroes to pull over, not knowing they were saving their lives.

"Ok, Beatboy just shut up! Starfire what the heck is going on. Just breathe."

Starfire squeezed Robin's hand and looked at him, then turned her gaze to Terra and Raven and Beastboy and Cyborg. Then she heard the cop call her name.

"Miss. Starfire" He said and nodded in a way of salutation. "Titans."

Cyborg waved and Beastboy let out a "Yo."

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked seriously.

"There's gonna be a huge pile up and where all going to die. There were bodies everywhere and logs.." She stopped when she saw the driver's reaction to her explanation.

"I SAW IT." She said frustrated this time. The cop moved his gaze to the green changeling. Beatboy shot him an, "I don't know" look to the cop.

"Miss, I'm going to have to tell you to step out of the vehicle please." He said calmly. Starfire didn't hesitate. She un buckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Once she was out she closed it and lean over for resistance, her legs were wobbling.

"I'm getting out of here." Raven said at once.

"Me too" Robin said following

"Me three" Terra said.

"Make it four" Cyborg opened his door and left.

"Sure I'll be fine here, on my own.." Beastboy said to himself.

The log vehicle passed by and took Starfire's attention. By this time the other people that were lined up behind had come and complain about the blocking, but the cop ordered them to go back to their vehicles.

"That's it, that's the car that's going to kill everyone.!" She shouted to the cop

"Miss I told you to calm down." The cop defended

Starfire was pissed, no one would listen to her. She had a fighting stance and Cyborg held her to avoid any trouble.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?" She screamed and then they heard an explosion.

They didn't see clearly at what happened, all they saw was effectively flames and bodies, and logs flying everywhere.

"What in the name of.." Terra was speechless. She was in shock and her feet glued to the floor.

Starfire heard it coming, the van. The van that killed everyone, the van that caused everything came towards her. She couldn't use her powers, her emotions were mixed up, too mixed up.

Robin lunged at her and took her by the waist and pushed her over to a safe place. They were over the pavement as the van engulf the T-Car in flames. Star watched it go, knowing the Beastboy was inside alone. She stood up and Robin followed.

"BEASTBOOOY!" She screamed. At this time tears were falling freely down her cheecks. Robin hugged her in order to calm her down and to avoid her getting near the van. She sobbed loudly and even Raven let out some tears. This was too much.

A green cacarouch appeared near to Terra.

"auughghh! BUG!" she screamed, just in time to see Beastboy morph into his human form.

"Beastboy! YOUR'E ALIVE!" She hugged him with a hug that would live Star in shame, Raven did too. But Cyborg, Cyborg couldn't even believe what was going on.

Starfire saw him and ran to him, she wrapped her arms aroung him and cried into his chest. Silkie was squeezed to the floor

"I-I thought you were.." she was cut off.

"Shh, it's okay I'm alright, stop crying."

Starfire dried her tears and tried to calm down. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Titans!" The cop called from behind.

"I would like for you to come with me to the headquarters to clear up this situation."

Robin nodded and looked at his team. They nodded in agreement and followed the cop into the patrol to be able to get to the headquarters.

"I'll fly there." Starfire said and with no further ado, she flew upward and took the direction to Steel City, ignoring the sigh of death that was below her.

"Ditto." Raven said, and went the same direction to Starfire. She decided not to talk with her. Starfire was obviously still shaken, I mean, who has seen so many deaths in such little time? What really bugged her is that she didn't understand how Starfire "saw" it before it really happened, that was something out of normal.

"These people are terrified, they can't even talk." The cop talked to the detective in front of him.

"Terrified? They're the luckiest son's of bitches in the world, check it out." He said as he pulled out one of the survivor's documents out." This guy, Evan Lewis, he won the lottery, and now some looney titan saves his life. Damn, I wish I was that un lucky."

He got to one one of the main rooms of the office." Okay Burke, you babysit the others while I go find out if they can go." He said. Officer Burke opened the door and went inside.

"Hey, I don't want to be hard or anything but I really need to go." A skinny tall woman with pale skin and short black hair told the officer. She was dressed in a working suit and was a smoker, one of the survivors of the crash of course. The rest of the survivors were sitting near a table telling the officer the reasons of why they needed to get out of the cop office.

"I assure you folks, we will get out of here as soon as possible." He said while he took a set next to Starfire, who was sitting there, quiet.

"I know you talked about this with detective.."

"Where are my friends?" Starfire interrupted the officer with her question but didn't meet eyes with him. She couldn't. She couldn't think clearly.

"They are in another room. But I need to know, what exactly happened?" He asked. And after that moment everyone stared at the Teen Titans who was holding all the explanations but still didn't talk.

Meanwhile in the other room:

"How long are you going to have us here? Where the heck is Starfire?" Robin was getting frustrated. They were supposed to be heading for Titans East tower but now they are here. Not able to get out all because of the cops.

"Calm yourself down. They are just trying to find out what's going on." Raven was also frustrated, not to mention confused, but she tried to hide it, for everyone else's sake.

Robin fisted the wall, and finally fell down to his knees.

"Don't worry man, she's okay." Beastboy as always trying to cheer things up. He was holdin Terra who was crying uncontrollably about what she just saw.

Cyborg was just silent. He didn't talk, didn't move. The titans were even questioning if he was breathing.

The door burst open and inside came a teenager with a red sleeve-less shirt jeans and boots, not to mention, dark glasses on.

"Guys, how are you?" Speedy walked into the room and gave Robin a look, waiting him to answer.

"Who told you we were her?" Robin was dumbfounded

"Are you kidding me? It's been on the news all morning. When we saw you and Star in the footage we figured you guys would all be here." Speedy said taking a look at Terra who was trying to calm down.

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" He said.

"You think?" Raven said. "We should go look for Starfire, after all we didn't have anything to do in the accident." She said.

The others nodded and went outside the door and down the hall, looking for the Titan.


	4. Chapter 4 : Death's list

"Mrs please don't leave!" Officer Burke was talking to all the survivors who were trying to leave.

"Tim let's go." She finally said, taking hold of his son and walking out the hall. She found the titans and stared at the them. She couldn't believe it was really them, but by what she just saw she just decided to say one thing.

"Your friend is inside." And with that she disappeared with her son.

Robin burst the door open and found Starfire hugging her brother and sobbing quietly in her chest. The rest of the survivors still inside decided to leave, ignoring the heroes that were present. They had too much already. Starfire herself was a disaster. Her hair wasn't in a braid anymore, but loose and dry. Her skin was pale and her green eyes wer'e loosing color. But after all, that's what happens when a Tamerianian looses grip of her emotions. Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, and Aqualad came in shortly after.

"Robin, I think it's better if we go to the Tower and talk." Bumblebee said as she looked at Wildfire trying to calm her sister down.

"Right. Titans, move." And he gave the signal. All of them walked down the hall and outside of the office building. Robin stayed with Wildfire and Star and after what seemed years, the hug was broken.

"Thank you, so much for saving her, Robin." Wildfire shook hands with the teenage hero.

"Anything for her." He said returning the salute. Wildfire looked at Robin, then Star, then back at Robin.

"I'll wait for you outside, okay?" He told Starfire.

"Sure." She said. Starfire took her hair and put it in a bun to get it out of her face and then she looked at Robin.

"Are you okay?" He asked, somewhat scared that she would burst in tears again.

"Yes. I'm fine, and don't worry I'll clear this up when wer'e at the tower." She gave a weak smile, but for Robin that was enough.

"Okay then, let's get going." He put his arm around her and they walked down the hall and took their way to Titans East Tower.

"Señor Robin esta todo bien?" Mas zapped to Robin's side as they entered the building.

"….." Robin didn't respond.

"Yes Mas, everything's fine." Star gave the twin a reassuring smile which made him blush, then Menos came in and bumped his brother into the floor.

"Tienes que explicarnos todo lo que sucedio señorita Starfire." Menos pointed Star in a mocking way, she hunged her head a bit.

"Yo, yo yo. Calm your tiny selves down." Cyborg came inside with all the luggage that was saved by Beastboy before the bus caught the van. "Starfire would you mind telling us what happened back there?"

Titans East and Titans central sat down around the table. Starfire hesitated for an instant, she looked as if she was going to cry, but she controlled herself and saw it.

"I knew what was going to happen, before it did. It was like a dream, in a split second. I saw everyone die. The cop, was squashed by a log, then the motorcycle passenger, landed on the street and the same log landed over him. After that Rory, the guy in the blue car, was ran over by the delivery bus. Then Kat, the woman in the white van toppled over a log and ended upside down. Tim and Nora crashed with it and it was engulfed by flames. That's when a log came under the T-car. I lost control and we turned four times. When I opened my eyes I wasn't sure if you guys were still alive, but I managed to see Evan crashing into the gas cylinder of the delivery bus and then exploding. Then it came nearer and that's when I woke up."

Silence. Mouths dropped and hands covered them. Disgusted looks were plastered on the faces of the girls and the boys seemed disturbed. She didn't know if they believed her.

"So, you are saying that.." Speedy started.

"You guys died too?" Aqualad managed to finish.

Star looked to the roof as in deep thought, then she nodded.

"Dude…" Beastboy whispered.

"What I don't understand is.." Cyborg said as he stood up, how come you saw it before it really happened? You are not a psychic."

That's when everyone turned to Raven. She looked straight ahead into space, legs crossed and hood covering her face. She sighed and lowered it, then she talked.

"Starfire, do you remember when the Puppet King switched our bodies?" She asked.

"Yes." Starfire answered.

"Well, in a way, some of my powers got transferred into your body, and some of yours got transferred into mine." She said with no emotion.

"Are you saying that, you can shoot Starbolts too?" Starfire asked, brightening up.

"Not really, it's a minor thing, probably just have your agility or strength, I still haven't discovered it but it's there somewhere."

"Okay that clears the vision issue up." Terra spoke up. " But what about the people that survived, what's going to happen to them, they were supposed to die weren't they?"

"Death's list." Raven whispered.

"What Raven?" Robin asked

"Starfire in what order did everyone died?" Raven asked as she walked towards her.

"Well.." She was cut off as an image of the accident came up on the screen. She turned the volume up and watched at what it was said.

" Today in the route of Steel City there was an important pile up were approximately 12 people died. Surivor of this huge accident were took and questioned and inside them were included the teenage heroes, Teen Titans"

A picture of the Teen Titans appeared on the screen, then it faded to one of Starfire's.

"By what was told, Starfire, one of the heroes of the team had a bad vibe about what was going on, and blocked the way to 7 vehicles lined up. Little did they know, she saved their lives indirectly. In other news, Evan Lewis, survivor of this crash and winner of the lottery was found dead in one of Steel City's streets. His apartment was attacked by flames. What's curious is, that he got out of the apartment in time and safely, but as he fell down on the pavement a metal ladder was impaled through his right eye. Authorities think he was killed instantly."

Wildfire took the control and turned the T.V off.

"He was a .. survivor?" He asked while he walked toward his troubled sister.

"But I don't get it.." She told Wildfire.

"He was the first one to go." Raven simply said." Who died after him?"

Starfire looked at her, with a bewildered look. "Raven, he was the last one to die, I mean, before us."

"Wait, it's going backwards?" Raven look confused and deep in thought. "Backwards?"

"Dude, I am so lost in here." Beatboy piped up and brought his arms to the air.

"Nos sentimos igual señor Bestia." Menos told him as he appeared beside him.

"Who died before him Star?" Raven was know glowing with a black aura and Starfire was just confused.

"Uhm..Nora and Tim, were crashed by a log." She said snapping her fingers.

"Wait, wasn't Nora that blonde lady that told us where Starfire was?" Cyborg asked leaning to the front on his seat.

"Yeah, she was with a spiky blonde dude too." Beastboy said.

"That's Tim." Starfire said.

"Okay so we know the order, but what will we do with it." Bumblee asked. She wasn't following the rest of them.

"I just have a bad feeling about the others." Starfire said standing up, and started pacing.

"What do you mean Star?" Robin asked her.

"This is not over. It's going to come back." She finally said, making eye contact with each titan.

"What is coming back." Terra asked.

"Death." Raven said. This left so much for the titan's imaginations, but they wouldn't let anything happen, No. not on their watch.

"We need to meet up with these people and tell them what's happening." Speedy said, standing up.

"Cyborg, contact each survivor, do whatever it takes to have them here, tonight." Robin said. Cyborg left the tower with no word, just a "Got it."

"Terra and Beastboy, go back to the route and find out everything you can about how each person died."

"Ok" Terra said standing up and leaving with Beastboy through the window. Beastboy turned into a Hawk and Terra took some rocks from the Isle to transport herself.

"Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, and Star." Robin said naming every titan that was still in the room.

"I know where to go" Raven said as she walked outside.

The eight titans traveled the whole night. It was atleast 11:00 p.m when they left the Tower. Now the sun was shining and it was a brand new day. They didn't even notice how fast the day went.

"Ya merito llegamos?" Menos asked.

"Not yet Menos" Aqualad said.

Menos slouched himself and kept walking. The only titans floating were Star , and Raven who was giving the lead. Bumblebee decided to shrink in size and rest in Star's pockets.

"Wer'e here." Raven said, and landed in a mansion's front lawn. The mansion was black with crooked edges and doors, and looked abandoned, but they weren't going there, they were heading for a stone made bunker underneath it.

Raven turned the handle opening the door.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Aqualad asked.

"Probably know we are here." Raven said, and disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 : What we can't control

Aqualad looked at Starfire, then at Robin. They both shrugged and followed Raven. Speedy went inside with Mas and Menos and then he just decided to go inside.

They all walked through a stone tunnel, with gravel on the floor. It was dark, and the only light were some oil lights here and there, nothing more. They gave a turn at the corner. Starfire caught the glimpse of a shadow, and grabbed Robin's arm. When he turned to look at her a door opened with fire inside it. It was an oven. Robin looked at Starfire, then at Raven. That was when a black door opened and a corpse came out sliding on a wheeled bed. Just behind it there was a tall man in a one piece working blue suit. He had dark skin and barely any hair.

"Hello Raven." He said, as if he knew her from all her life, with a dark smile on his lips.

"I´ve been expecting you." He looked at Raven straight to the eye. Everyone remained silent."Come to pick pick my brain?" Starfire scanned the body up and down.

"Just a little question and we'll leave you alone with your new friend." Raven said referring to the body.

"Dead, but still, fresh." He said as he brought his gaze to Starfire and whispered in her ear. Robin took hold of her and brought her one step back protectively.

"That's Evan Lewis." Starfire said. The titans looked at each other and then at Raven.

"Look we came a long way here so if you know a way on how to cheat death, we'd really appreciate if.." Raven was cut off when she was the man reaching for a clamp and taking hold of Evan's eyebrow piercing.

"There are no escapes, you can't beat death." The man said and pulled the piercing out. There was movement were Aqualad and Raven standed.

"Bullshit! You told death has a distinct design, if the design is flawed, it can be beaten." Raven said crossing her arms and taking a step closer to the wheeled bed.

"Such fire in you." The man took hold of Raven's chin and she pulled away. "People are most alive before they die. Don't you think?" He said looking at every titan in the eye.

He pushed the tray were the body rested into the giant oven and closed it. Then he started to go with the wheeled bed, leaving the titans behind.

Starfire took hold of the man's arm to stop him and said: Please.

"If you know something about how we can fight this.. what harm can it do?" She blinked and stared at the man for a few moments. There was something in him, something she couldn't quite decode by a simple look.

The man stared at Starfire for some time. Then he finally spoke up.

"Only new life, can defeat death." He said turning to the Titans.

"What the hell does that mean." Speedy asked.

"Some old saying meaning life has a balance. To every life there's a death to every death, there's a life. But the incoming of a soul that wasn't supposed to be that can invalidate the list, and force death, to start over." He turned his gaze to Starfire one more time. "Your powers won't help. This is about what can human strength and feelings can do in order to save someone's life. Watch out for the signs, Starfire." Then he disspaeared into the darkness of another hall.

"Let's get out of here." Raven said and headed for the door. The group didn't think twice and followed her.

"I can't believe this." Beastboy said as he sat down on the couch.

"It's crazy. I thought Star was just playing with us but.." Terra couldn't finish. Beast boy looked at her.

"Look it's probably just a coincidence." Beast boy wanted to calm her down. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Coincidence? That all the people that died died exactly the same way that Starfire said they would? That's ridiculous Beast boy." She said with terror on her voice.

"We are all going to die." Terra finally said.

"Hey, don't say that." He said taking hold of her hand. "You heard the guys, they probably found out a way on how to fight this, we just need to wait." He said looking into her eyes. Honey eyes met green, and they stood there for a few moments.

_Identity recognized Starfire 2345_

_Identity recognized Robin 5987_

_Identity recognized Bumblebee 9344_

_Identity recognized Speedy 3342_

_Identity recognized Aqualad 1002_

_Identity recognized Mas and Menos 3442 – 8498_

_Identity recognized Raven 0988_

A robotic voice was heard through the common room and Terra and Beastboy pulled apart.

"Do we interrupt?" Aqualad said in a mocking voice.

"No, you don't." Beat boy said seriously.

_Identity recognized Cyborg 3578_

"Hey y'all. Everyone's coming to the meeting later." Cyborg said putting his jacket aside and sitting down.

Bumblebee finally came out of Starfire's pockets and stood up.

"It has a been a long day." She said what every Titan was thinking about.

"What about some pizza for later?" Cyborg said with a warm smile.

"Con anchoas!" Menos ran to the kitchen.

"Y extra queso!" Mas followed.

"Be sure not to forget my tofu!" Beatboy screamed out.

"I'll be sure to forget about it." Cyborg said.

Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee walked to the kitchen. Raven and Terra sat down to digest their thoughts. Robin and Starfire were outside. There was still some sunlight, but it was going to fade out sooner or later.

"I can't do this Robin." She said putting her arms by her side like she was giving up. "It's too much."

"Hey do you remember who we are? We are the Teen Titans, nothing can stop us." He said walking to her

"I know, but this is death wer'e talking about, not just some looney bitch like Kitten trying to take you to prom." She said. Just the memory made Robin red from rage.

"Don't worry Star." He said, now they were an inch closer. "It'll be fine"

Before any word was spoken a group of pigeons came in between them.

"Did you see that?" Starfire asked, shocked, a little bit too much.

"See what?" Robin was lost.

"Pigeons!"

"Pigeons?" He asked

"It's a sign!" She tried to explain calmly.

"I-I'm not following you." He said while he took her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"If the order is right then Tim and Nora are going to be attacked by pigeons." She said looking all around.

"Say what?" Robin asked. He didn't have anything clear.

"Theyr'e next on death's list!" She finally screamed out. "We need to get to them fast. I'll call their house." Starfire said and she flew off inside the tower again. Robin was left standing alone. He knew what was happening, and knew that he needed to fight it. But Star was right, this was too much. He ran inside the tower, hoping that there is some way to get out of this.

When Robin was inside he immediately saw Starfire.

"We need to move, they are in the medical center downtown, let's go!" Starfire told him and went to the front door.

"Guys I'll need some of you to stay here and wait for the survivors to come."

"I'm staying." Cyborg said.

"Stay" Bumblebee chanted.

"nos quedaremos." Mas and Menos said at the same time.

Speedy and Aqualad were asleep on the couch so it was out of question.

"Ditto." Terra said.

"Raven, Beast Boy, run." And with that said, Robin followed Starfire.

Raven flew to the door instantly and Beast boy turned into a Cheetah following the young magician.

The streets were full of people and traffic. Starfire was flying as fast as she could grabbing Robin from his arms, Raven was flying over a dark disk and Beastboy was a hawk.

"It's down there, let's land!" Robin screamed.

Starfire leaned down and started descending. When they touch land, Raven and Beast boy landed behind them.

"Do you see them?" Beast boy asked looking around.

"There they are!" Raven said.

There was a yellow construction vehicle moving some glass disks with a metallic arm over a group of pigeons. Tim and Nora were just getting out of the building.

Starfire started running as she saw them and the pigeons.

"NORA! TIM! GET AWAY!" She screamed

"Mom look, it's Starfire!" Tim tugged her mom's arm and pointed at the young teenager who was calling them.

"THE PIGEONS!" Now Robin was screaming with her.

"What? Pigeons?" Nora was confused. Tim noticed the group of pigeons under the construction arm and walked into it making them fly away.

"Hey kid don't!" A constructor nearby told him to back off, but was pushed by a flying pigeon and turned to make a red lever down, the metallic arm lever. By every second, the glass disk lowered closer to Tim.

"NOO!" Starfire saw this coming and took speed. She couldn't fly, her emotions wouldn't let her.

It was too late, Tim was squashed by the glass disk and all his guts and blood were stained on the pavement. It took Nora a second to realize what just happened.

"Oh god." Raven said, as she looked away. This was making her nauseous. Beast boy did the same.

Starfire closed her eyes and Robin grabbed her face and made it look away. If he couldn't stand it there's no way she could.

"No.." Nora started running to the glass that had her son stained on. Before she could get to it a constructor blocked her pass by holding her.

"N-NOO" Nora was sobbing and screaming all over the place. She couldn't take seeing Tim like this.

Two down.


	6. Chapter 6 : Cheating death

Starfire rested on a nearby patrol with Robin and Raven. When she saw Beast boy coming.

"So?" Starfire asked.

"She we'll get to the meeting, but won't leave her son yet." Beast boy said.

"No, but she's next she needs to.."

"Right now I don't think she cares." Beast boy cut Starfire out and told her what was obvious. The four titans turned around to see Nora crying over the wheeled bed with a blue bag that contained Tim's rests. She hugged the blue bag and sobbed, her tears dampening it's color.

"Come on, let's get to the meeting guys." Raven told Beast boy and Starfire.

They agreed and made their way back. The conversation they were to have with the survivors, wasn't going to be easy at all.

Two hours after returning to the tower, Nora arrived. Her eyes were puffy and swollen because of the tears and she looked weak. Everyone turned to her, and Starfire walked to her fast.

"I am so sorry." She managed to say. She led out a hand for Nora to shake.

Nora looked at her hand, then at the alien beauty that was infront of her. She ignored the hand and pulled her into a hug. Beastboy watched the scene in front of him and turned to Robin with his eyebrow high. Robin just shrugged as if sayin: "I don't know".

Starfire felt Nora quietly sob on her clothes, she returned the hug softly and whispered into her ear. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

Nora nodded and broke the hug. She turned to see all the survivors sitting around on the table.

First it was Katherine Jennings. A white skinny business lady, with her black hair as short as Raven's. Wearing a formal working suit and black hig heels, she only took the accident as a little inconvenient, but she seem troubled, like if she was in the verge of tears. Nora took place beside her, and to her other side, Jonathan "Rory" Cherry had a quite lost look plastered on his face. It was obvious he had consumed drugs before coming as he stared at Nora with a stupid little smile. He has a lot of clothing layer, like if he didn't even know what we was wearing, some baggy jeans with stains and combat boots. Then on a chair away from everyone else was Eugene Dix. An African American adult who was wearing a black leather jacket and leather pants. He was the driver of the motorcycle. He had a serious look, he didn't quite believe all this death stuff like everyone else did.

The common room had the survivors and the titans central inside it. While the Titans East were in a mission, Wildfire decided to stay with his sister, and have Kole and G'narkk help his team. Cyborg was cooking something while Beastboy sat near to make sure that no meat was put in it. Raven was in the guest room of the tower, still unseen by the survivors. Wildfire was pacing back and forth, Robin was sitting by a nearby couch beside Terra, and Starfire stood up, ready to talk.

"Does anybody have a valium?" Nora spoke up before Starfire could.

"Oh here." Kat rummaged through her purse and took out a little white jar, opened it and took two tablets of white valium into Nora's hand.

"But be sure to take one, because.."

She was cut off when Nora shoved the two of the tablets into her throat dryly.

"Well then." She said as the put the top on the jar, closing it.

"Keep em coming." Rory said as he put his hand out ready to receive some Valium as well, confusing them with drugs.

Starfire didn't want to have them unfocused, and as she was about to speak when she got interrupted again.

"If what your'e saying is true, then that means I'm next." Nora said while using a tissue to dry the leftover tears.

Eugene straightened up in his seat. "This is crazy people, first death is stalking us and then premonitions?" He said, looking at the ground.

Starfire ignored his commentary and spoke to Nora. "Your'e not next Nora, nobody has to be next, that's the point." She looked at each of the survivors. "But we need to help each other in order to get through this.

Starfire looked over at Robin and he nodded in understandment as he entered through the sliding doors to get Raven. Wildfire walked towards Starfire to get in the conversation as well.

"Oh, this cannot be happening you see, because my career is in peak and up and I finally found a quality guy, I just bought a hosue." Kat spoke up and now every eye was fixed on her. She sniffed silently into a tissue.

"Well maybe if you shut the fuck up, you'll live." Rory said looking around in awe at the tower installments.

"Yeah, like I'm going to take advice from you" Kat said looking away from the drug addict.

Starfire put her hands down on the chair she was sitting on. "Ok look." She said as she stood up. "If you know what to look for you still have a fighting chance."

She reached for a cardboard box near her seat full of communicators, they were almost like the normal ones, except they were red, almost like walkie talkies. She started handing them out to each one of the survivors.

"If I call and say" Starfire hesitated for a moment. "I don't know, subway, get to a bulding fast. A place were no subway can get. Get it?" She nodded to Rory and he nodded back in a mocking way.

Wildifire took reel of the situation and started talking. "Listen, just because Starfire is having these visions, doesn't mean we can't be able to see signs at some extent." By the time he finished, Raven came out, Robin behind her.

"Ok, ok look." Eugene piped up. "I gotta classify this as bullshit. I mean I've hears all your theories, and stories and I just think this is all bullshit."

Raven narrowed her eyes at him under her hood. "Call it what you want, it'll keep your ass alive." The survivors turned to look at the dark magician, no one actually noticed when she came in.

"Darling my ass is alive" Eugene said, rising his voice. At this Cyborg left his cooking and stared at him. "." He said those last words through menacing pointing fingers.

Beastboy crossed his arms and Terra stood up. Robin walked towards the door, but stood still to scan his movements.

"There is nobody after us, but you." He said, taking his leather jacket, helmet and keys from the kitchen counter. The keychain, shaped as a pool ball, fell and rolled over to a Rat trap, product of a recent prank from Beastboy, it was sent upward and collided with a pantry door, making it bounce over to the television. The ball went in a dangerously fast speed which made the television almost explode. Wildfire quickly took hold of Star and pushed her to the floor. Glass debris raining over them.

Everyone looked at what could have been a horrible death for Starfire. Wildfire stood up and removed the keychain from the crack. Robin ran to Star's side and helped her up.

"Look, if death is only after you and your friends, won't you just get the hell away from us?" Eugene said.

Starfire spoke up, angst in her voice. "This isn't about us Eugene."

"We need to take care of each other from now on, sleep in shifts, make this death trap safer." Raven said walking towards the center of the room.

Eugene persisted and sat down again.

"Wait a minute." Terra, after remaining silent for some time, spoke up.

"There's a survivor missing, wasn't there this white delivery van?" She said looking at Beastboy.

"Yeah." He replied.

"It's from Isabella Hudson." Cyborg said as he put down the pan on the counter. "She never came, but I got the cops on my side, they're searching it."

"Great then let's start." Robin said as he gave each individual person they're directions.


	7. Chapter 7 : A crack in death's design

Each of them sped to work, except for Nora, who sat silently staring into space. Katt took some industrial gray tape roll from the box were the communicators were and cut a large piece, trying to cover up some kitchen sockets. The tape got pasted to each other piece and it was screwed up.

"Ugh screw this, I'm going for a smoke." She said as she took her purse from the kitchen counter.

"No, it's not safe out there." Cyborg said as he put each knife into the pantry's so that it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"So, Nora's gotta die before I do you know." She said, nudging him playfully and letting out a small chuckle. Cyborg wasn't amused though. She put a straight face.

"Wow, you teenage superheroes have no sense of humor." She said as she walked out of the door and leaned onto a metal bar outside of Titan's East tower.

"Amen." Beastboy said as he shook his head. His team looked at him, they weren't amused either.

Terra noticed Nora sitting alone, and although she wasn't the best shoulder to cry on, she just wanted to help. She walk towards her, and as if on cue, Nora stood up, ready to leave. This made Terra speed a bit up.

"Nora." She said. Nora was avoiding her gaze, she was broken. "You okay?"

Nora gave her a rude stare. No she wasn't okay.

"Four years ago my husband died. Now Tim, I have nothing left." She spoke. Her voice was raspy and came out with a lot of effort.

"Don't say that." Terra said feeling slight sadness for her.

"If it is my time to go to heaven with my family I can accept that." Nora said.

"You have to trust us okay, we can fight this. If we just stick together to find out what happened to Isabella and her baby we can.."

"If you excuse me, I have a funeral to plan." Nora cut the blonde off and moved towards the door. Her cellphone ringed.

"Hello?" Nora spoke up softly.

Mumbling was heard from the other side of the line. Terra looked at her trying to read her expression.

"Wheres the elevator to the roof?" Nora asked Terra covering the phone's screen.

Terra, confused pointed to her right side.

"Just beside the kitchen, theres a Big "T" on it, can't miss it." She said bringing down her finger.

Nora expressionless moved over to the elevator and pushed the Up button. After a moment she moved inside and the doors closed.

The titans saw her enter the elevator and looked at Terra questioning her.

"She just wants some time alone." She finally said. The titans looked at each other and shrugged, getting back to work.

Eugene moved next to Terra and took his leather jacket, helmet, and keys once again, departing.

"Where do you think your'e going?" Terra told him.

"That's it I'm leaving." Eugene said.

"Eugene don't go." Terra told him pleadingly

"Look, I control my life, not some crazy list death has put together." He said and moved towards the door.

"I'll be sure to carve that on your tombstone." Starfire said as she picked up the garbage bag full of glass debris from the floor.

"Whatever, you may fool the others, but I'm not buying this bullshit." Eugene said.

Robin overheard the situation and stood up from the kitchen.

"Be carefull man" Rory said as Eugene stepped out of the door.

"Hey!" Robin called out. "Even if you don't believe. Give this to Nora." He said bringing Nora's communicator out of his pocket and throwing it to him.

Eugene caught it and looked at Robin, then at Starfire. Finally he gave in and went upstairs on the elevator to find Nora.

In the roof, Nora looked over the city. Steel city was beautiful at night. She looked to her right and saw a billboard with the titans picture on it. Robin was in the middle smiling, Starfire to his right side with her mouth in a sassy smirk. Beast boy to his other side with an open mouth smile. Cyborg was next to Starfire with a thumbs up and Raven, to Beast boy's side was surprisingly smirking simply with her arms crossed. Nora sighed. She knew how Tim was a big fan of Starfire. And she didn't even let him talk to her at the police station. She felt over all guilty. He remembered his last words buzzing in her head. _Mom look, it's Starfire! _His smile spreading across his lips.

She shook off all the thoughts about him, and felt a hand on his shoulder. She gasped, and saw Eugene's face.

"Hey, sorry." Eugene said softly placing the communicator on her hand.

"It's ok. I need to go." Nora said, and moved towards the elevator, Eugene followed.

Back in the common room Rory opened a closet door near the kitchen table.

"I'll just put this in the.. closet." He fell silent when he noticed that Starfire couldn't listen because she was busy and Beast boy was in his animal form trying to find any little dangerous thing like a mouse.

He took the rope in his hands and placed it over a counter. A bowling ball came over him and boxes and jackets did too. The sound made Starfire turn around. Robin came and peeped over the closet door. Rory was spread over the floor smiling innocently.

"Sorry." He managed to say.

Robin and Starfire exchanged glances and looked at Rory. He was looking at the floor, a shadow was being formed.

"A motorcyclist." He muttered under his breath. The shadow was a prototype of Speedy's mobile. It was in an angle where the light bulb touched it and made a giant shadow over the floor

"Guys I.. I see a motorcyclist." He said, this time aloud

"Oh no." Robin said leaving Starfire's said and reaching for his communicator.

"Is that a, sign?" He asked looking at Starfire.

In the background you could hear Raven pushing the elevator button and Robin dialing Nora from his communicator.

"Shit." Starfire said under her breath and raced over to the stairs and up the roof.

On the background you could hear Robin talking to Nora: "A motorcyclist is going to kill you!"

When she got to the roof It was already alone, so she knew Nora was down already. She heard Cyborg screaming. "Pull!" Something bad had happened, and knew exactly what it was. She raced backed down and found the most troubling scene she had ever seen on earth.

Nora's body and head were being separated by the elevator's door almost cutting her throat. The part of her neck that could be seen was already swollen and drips of blood were falling out of her neck.

"Starfire help us!" Cyborg screamed.

Starfire snapped back to reality and tried to open the elevator's doors Sparks came out flying burning her hands.

"Fuck!" She screamed in pain as she headed to Raven.

"I can't open it! It's stuck!" She told her.

Robin and Cyborg fell silent, and Raven didn't look at Star, but her gaze fell over to the elevator. Starfire turned around and Saw Nora's body sprawled across the floor, no head.

Three down.

Terra fell to the floor sobbing loudly and Beast boy came close to sooth her.

Starfire knew Eugene was inside the elevator too. Nora's decapitated body was surrounded in a black aura and scooted over to give Starfire space. She flew to the door and opened it forcing each door to it's side. Eugene was found in front of Nora's head sobbing and screaming. Starfire looked at Nora's head disgusted, Eugene's jacket clinged to her braid. When he caught sight of Starfire he stood up and walked past her, shaking and crying. Cyborg ran to the phone, which was ringing. He took it over to the hall, because Eugene's screams were getting louder by second.

"I CONTROL MY LIFE! YO HEAR YOU FUCKING DEATH LISTERS?" He moved his arms uncontrollably as he screamed all over the room

"What happened Eugene?" Robin said calmly in an attempt to calm him down too.

"Eugene tell us what happened" Beastboy said.

In a swift move he took hold of a pistol in Robin's utility belt and aimed it to everyone in the room.

"WHOA, Man just calm down and tell us what happened" Terra said as she cover herself from the pistol.

"Give me the gun Eugene." Robin said putting his hand in front of him asking for the dangerous weapon

"NO!" He said putting a finger on the trigger and pushing it further onto his skin.

"NO, NO! DON'T DO IT!" Starfire begged from behind him.

"I AIN'T GONNA DIE LIKE THEM!" Eugene started letting his tears fall freely.

"Eugene please." Robin was loosing his patienece, but his expression showed that he was also scared of what might happen.

"I'LL DO IT MY WAY! YOU HEAR ME?" Eugene screamed to the air.

Then, he pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8 : Only new life defeats death

Nothing happened. The only thing heard was the trigger's "click" and Raven's gasp. Every titan flinched when he tried pulling the trigger five more times. Nothing happened.

He fell to the floor giving up. Terra sped to his side to calm hi down. Robin reached for the pistol on the floor.

"So you don't keep it loaded?" Starfire asked, arms crossed.

Robin opened the cylinder where the bullets were kept. Six silver bullets were revealed. He looked at Starfire.

"Maybe they malfunctioned." Terra suggested.

"Six in a row?" Raven said, lowering her hood.

"Never, that's impossible." Robin said standing up.

"It wasn't his turn to die." Starfire said. Every eye setting on her.

The silver doors of the entrance opened, revealing Katt. When she looked over to Nora's body she gasaped and then looked at the titans. Cyborg followed coming out of the hall.

"They have Isabella, she's being kept in jail for now." He said setting the phone down.

"Can we just go found the pregnant woman now?" Katt said, in the verge of tears.

Titans east came in shortly after and they encountered the disgusting scene in front of them. Eugene sobbing on the floor, Terra by his side. Robin stained with blood all over his shirt, Starfire with burned red hands and dried tears tracing her cheeckbones, Beastboy stained with blood over his arms. Raven treid to stay calm, but her face was still troubled, Cyborg was taking their things and getting ready to go to jail. Nora's body, was right where it was put at.

Since no Titan knew how to explain the situation Starfire walked over to his brother.

"I'm sorry. We didn't mean to turn your tower into.." She hesitated looking for a word to describe the bloody scene. "This."

"Sister, you have a responsibility. Don't worry, just do what you have to. We will call someone to help us with the corpse and cleaning up." Wildfire answered with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Starfire said, as she took her brother into a bone crushing hug.

Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Aqualad and Speedy walked towards them and went to Robin.

"Sure you can handle this?" She asked him.

"It's too late to back down." Robin said. Bumblebee nodded in agreement. She reached for the phone and dialed 911 for medical assistance while the rest of the titans tried to avoid the picture in front of them.

The titans, Katt, Eugene and Rory were in Katt's car, and were heading for jail, which was about an hour away from them.

Katt was driving, Rory by her side. Starfire, Robin and Beastboy were sitting on the second row, and Terra, Eugene and Raven on the third.

"Is this safe?" Rory broke the silence. "I mean someone in this car is about to be whacked, and killed. Should we feel safe sitting next to him? Or her?" He said then looked over at Katt. He raised a pointing finger to Katt, turned around and mouthed the words "probably her" to Starfire. Katt noticed this and puckered her lips in a mocking way over to Rory.

"Guys let's not panic, Isabella's safe." Robin said.

Starfire was about to protest but decided no to. The group of survivors were reduced to three, and she didn't want to cause anymore panic.

They all decided to keep quiet and calm, alone with their thoughts, until they reached jail.


	9. Chapter 9 : Car crash

Isabella moved around her cell, pacing back and forth and looking meaningly to the cop in front of her who was sitting on his desk, typing in his computer.

She stoped and leaned herself to the bar.

"Look at me." She said. Then turned her gaze to her pregnant tummy to bring the cop's attention to it. "Do I look like I'm in the condition to commit Grand Theft Auto? This is insane." She said looking at him straight to the eye.

"Look." The cop said taking his bullet loaded cylinder from his cupboard. "The judge will have it all sorted out by Monday morning okay?" He said loading his gun.

Isabella sighed. "Marcus." She said.

SShe grabbed the bars tightly and her smile turned into an evil smirk. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus." She left the bars and starting pacing again over all the cell.

"When I get out of here I'm going to sue.." A water flow sound was heard and Isabellalooked to the floor she was standing on. It was wet.

"Oh my God." She said, clutching her stomache.

"What?" The cop said as he stood up. "What now?"

"My water just broke." She said, slightly smiling.

"What?" The cop repeated.

"My water, it just broke. I'm going to have my baby!" She said walking closer to the bars.

"NO. NOT NOW, NOT HERE." The cop looked nervous. "You can't do this to me."

"Don't just stand there, get me to a hospital!" Isabella said loudly.

"JUST GIVE ME A SECOND TO THINK!" The cop was freaking out. He could be shot at, kidnapped and followed, but he couldn't handle a baby delivery, not now, not there.

"I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY BABY IN A JAIL CELL! GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" Isabella screamed snapping the cop back to reality, and grabbing the bars tight once again.

"Ok, ok just.. uh." The cop reached over to his walkie talkie and took it. "Officer this is Deputy Adams, come back." He talked nervously and looked at Isabella who just stared at her stomache.

"GOD I NEED THE CAR! OFFICER I NEED THE CAR!" The cop was going insane, and Isabella wasn't helping.

"My van, take my van!" Isabella said, finally giving a solution.

"Ok, ok! We'll go!" He said as he took all his belongings from the table. "Yeah, We'll go" He repeated himself nervously as he took the keys and opened Isabella's cell, helping her out, and reached for the front door.

"You want to hear something crazy?" Eugene spoke up bringing the attention to him.

"This isn't the first time I've cheated death." He said looking out the window.

"A kid came to school with a knife, ready to kill his teacher. The teacher wouldv'e been me, but I got transferred into another school. If it wasn't for that, I would have been dead."

"That's fucking weird man." Rory said.

"Weird? I remember I was once in a mission with Batman." Robin started. He almost never spoke about his past with anyone, but thinking about these being their last moments together, maybe, he decided to open up. "We broke into an abandoned house and a bomb was supposed to fall over me. But a second before it exploded, he pushed me away. I don't know how he got to notice the bomb, it was a tiny grenade, but it brought down the whole house. I should be dead by now, but I'm not."

Silence fell over the titans and survivors. "Oh my God.2 Katt said.

"One of those happened to me too."She started. "Okay so last May I was supposed to stay at this cheap hotel in Pennsylvania, so anyhow, there's this mayor gas leak that no one knows about and everyone in the hotel suffocated until death."

"So what happened?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know, I never made it, the bus I was in killed some teenager crossing through.

"Was that in Mount Abraham?" Raven asked.

Katt stayed still. She was frozen. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I heard about that accident, that bus killed Terry Janey." Raven said, putting on her hood. "She was supposed to die on some airplane crash last year."

Silence fell again, everyone was trying to tie the loose ropes on death's chain, but it was hard.

"Hey, do you guys remember that theatre in Paris that collapsed last year and killed everyone inside it?" Rory asked. "Well I had tickets to go. But one night in Paris I was, tripping on acid and uhm." He chuckled softly, but continued. "And all of a sudden, this dude just gets whacked by a falling sign." He made a fist with his hand and pushed it over his other open palm as a lame demonstration of what happened.

"Karter." Beastboy muttered.

"What?" Robin asked turning to see him.

"Karter. That was the dude's name. I watch the news at times, you know." He answered.

"Wait wait, who are these people?" Rory askede slightly confused.

"They were supposed to die in some accident but didn't" Starfire told him. She had a straight face, but Raven knew more than that.

"Star, tell us what happened." Raven said softly.

Starfire looked up and started. "Back in Tamaran, there was this huge deadly war in between my planet and some other. My mother was fighting them, but she as outnumbered. I was only seven years old at the time. I tried to help, but Galfore took me back, he told me it was too dangerous. That night I found out she lived through the war, but fell ill from heart break. She died shortly after. Blackfire always told me how that should be me, and then Wildfire was sent away." She said.

"That's not what the comics say." Rory said. He got nudged by Katt.

Robin placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"When you guys cheated death once, it has affected everything youv'e come in contact with." Raven said straightening up in her seat.

"I'm not sure I understand what your'e saying." Eugene said.

"Being alive when we should be dead caused a ripple, a crack on death's design. That's why death is working backwards, it's tying up all the loose ends." She finally said.

Starfire wasn't paying attention. An image came to her mind. She was driving a white van, and crashed into a lake. For a moment she felt suffocation and started coughing loudly. Then she came back. She felt a pat on her back and someone calling her name.

"Starfire what is it?" Robin said holding her face and locking eyes with her.

Beastboy was patting her softly on her back.

"Starfire tell me what you saw." Robin said.

She kept coughing loudly and wasn't able to talk.

"Starfire listen to me, you need to tell me what you saw." Robin said.

Starfire stopped coughing and cleared her throat. "I was driving a white van, and I think I lost control of it, because I fell into a lake and I drowned." She said.

Robin instantly looked at Raven, and they all fell silent.

"Only new life can defeat death" She repeated under her breath.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Don't you get it? The baby! If the baby is born, a baby which wasn't supposed to die in the accident, a brand new soul which wasn't part of death's design, that can flaw death's list." Raven said.

Everything clicked. The visions, the baby, Isabella.

"We need to make sure Isabella stays alive until she has her baby." Beast boy said.

When Robin was about to speak, Katt took a wild turn and screamed. They almost crashed into a white van. Isabella's white van.

"OH SHIT!" Katt screamed as she lost control and bumped over a pile of hay that was piled up. It kept going, but she managed to turn the vehicle around and it crashed into a pile of pointy white construction tubes. The tubes went through the back glass of the door and through the car until reaching Katt's head seat. Luckily Katt was pushed to the front and her head didn't make contact with the point end of the tube.

"Everybody alright?" Robin asked.

Katt screamed when she saw the pointy end beside her.

Eugene flapped his arms all around and took Raven's arm.

"Eugene!" Raven said un – buckling herself

"He can't breathe." Terra said, looking for the source of the damage.

"OOOH! MY LEG!" Katt screamed again when she saw herself trapped with a log over her leg. She couldn't move.

They all went outside the car, except for Katt. They put Eugene on the grass and tried to calm him him down.

"Is everyone okay?" A voice from behind called. It was a farmer that saw all the crash happen.

"Call an ambulance!" Starfire screamed over. The farmer went back to his truck and took his cellphone out.

"Hey pa!" His son called from inside the truck.

"Aren't those the Teen titans?" He said pointing at the group of troubled heroes.

"No time for that kid. We need to call the hospital." He said as he dialed 911.

"Cyborg, come in." Robin looked at his communicator. "Are you there yet?"

"Isabella isn't at jail anymore, she was taken to the hospital to deliver already." Cyborg spoke from the other side of the glass.

"Were on our way, let's meet up there." Robin said. "Robin, out."

When he looked back an ambulance was already taking Eugene and Raven was telling the doctors to watch out to any danger on the road. Not only and ambulance was pulling over, but also the news bus, tabloid were going to go crazy if they found out the Teen titans were here.

He ran over to Raven, Beast boy, Terra and Starfire and ran across yelling. "Let's Go!"

The titans didn't know what he meant, but followed their leader. When they were to the entrance of a wood, they stopped and rested.

"What was that about?" Starfire asked through heavy breathing.

"Yeah dude, what's up?" Raven morphed from a cheetah to his human form a waited for Robin's answer.

"The news, is out there, we couldn't stay there." Robin said.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

The titans turned to look at Rory. He was jogging up the hill.

"Starfire?" He said panting "Can I have a word?"

Robin looked at him suspiciously. Rory noticed this.

"Don't worry man, I won't take her anywhere." He said.

Beastboy snorted and Raven slapped him. Robin looked at Starfire and nodded. Starfire walked over to Rory.

"When I die.. will It hurt?" Rory asked initially.

"I.." Starfire chuckled a bit. "I don't know."

"You'll die after me right?" Rory asked again.

"Yes I guess." Starfire said, realization hit her. They had less time than what they thought.

"If I die would you take this." Rory handed the hero his wallet, and keys. "And would you get rid of all my drugs, and alcohol, and porno. Just, everything that could brake my mom's heart." He said looking at her in the eyes.

Starfire looked at him. He was broken, inside and out.

"Yes." She answered.

"Thank you." Rory said, and embraced her in a hug. "It's really cool I actually get to meet a super hero."

Starfire smiled, and then he walked away.

"What was that?" Robin asked walking to her.

"Just a , before-I-die favor. Don't worry." Starfire said

"Yeah.." He got lost in her eyes for a second, but then snapped back into reality. "Oh, hey Isabella is delivering now, we need to get to the hospital."

"What about Katt?" Terra asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Starfire said and flew back to the wreckage.

"Let's get a truck or something, come on." Robin said as he walked off, his team followed.

Starfire ignored all the flashes and questions and went straight to the window to talk to Katt. She was smoking.

"Hey." She greeted Star with a warm smile.

"Isabella is having her baby, but I need to.."

"Don't worry just go and help her." She interrupted Starfire at the middle.

"Go on, I'll be fine." Katt said with a warm smile. Starfire smiled back and got going to meet with her team, the paparazzi followed her.

Back to Katt's car a guy was cutting off the log obstructing Katt's door with an electric handsaw loudly.

"Would you mind?" Katt said.

"Sure Ma'am I'll put it in mute mode." He said laughing

"Thank you." She said and sticked the cigarette back in her mouth.

In a swift move, he pushed the chainsaw far into the log and pushed the car. The airbag opened and when it desinflated, Katt's face was across the pointy white tube. She was impaled by it.

Three down.


	10. Chapter 10 : The flaw

Raven turned her head with Beastboy. Terra closed her eyes and Robin looked straight ahead. Starfire saw their reactions and turned around. She saw Katt's bloody face and limp arms and turned around to, fastening her pace to get to the titans. Beastboy turned to look at Rory who was drugging himself again, he ran to him.

"Rory!" He said. Rory turned around.

"Beastboy watch out!" Terra screamed.

Beast boy turned into a tiny bug and avoided the branch of the tree over him squash him. The news car exploded and sent a wired log flying to Rory's direction. Before anyone could react, the pointy wires passed though Rory's body and sliced him. His corpse fell down revealing his guts.

Four down.

"Fuck." Beast boy muttered running back to the titans.

Robin needed to get to the hospital fast. He grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to the farmer. The camera people started taking pictures like crazy.

"We need to get to the hospital!" He told him.

"Take my truck, kid!" The farmer said as he threw the keys to his hands.

Robin took them and not letting go of Star's hand he ran across Terra, Raven and Beast boy again, signaling them to run to the truck fast.

Starfire got to the driver's seat, Robin took the passengers. Beastboy stuffed himself in between Terra and Raven.

They rapidly moved through the road. The atmosphere was heavy, and you could barely breath, after all, death was after them.

Starfire was driving when all of a sudden, she stopped and clutched her neck, loosing control of the car. Robin took control of the car while Starfire tried to breathe.

She say a white jacket over here, and pressure under her neck. A name tag on it. Kalarjian. She saw a hospital's hall with the number two on it and several people, but didn't see Isabella. She took control of the steering wheel once again.

"What was that?" Robin said, more shocked than mad.

"There was a nurse trying to choke me. I didn't see her face, but her name was in front of me. Kalarjian." She said.

Robin looked over to Terra and Raven. Confusion in their eyes.

"I think Kalarjian is going to try to kill Isabella." She finally said.

Robin turned back to see the titans reaction. They were also confused as well.

They quickly reached the hospital and left the truck. When they entered they saw Cyborg sitting down waiting for them.

"Dude, where were you?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire ignored his question and started with her own. "Which room is Isabella in?"

"Second floor, room 2." He said. As soon as he finished talking, Starfire ran down the hall.

"Starfire wait!" Robin sped behind her.

"What's up with her?" Cyborg asked, confused. "And where's Katt and Rory?"

The titans exchanged looks and then looked at the ground, not being able to speak.

"They died already didn't they?" Cyborg said.

Terra nodded silently.

"Come on, let's find Robin and Star." Raven said walking down the hall. Beastboy, Terra and Cyborg followed her.

Starfire walked rapidly through the halls and took fast turns. Through the halls you could hear low voices mentioning the heroes identity's, but she was too busy trying to find Kalarjian. After all, she was on the verge of death.

"_Dr. Kalarjian, code blue in Maternity sector. Code blue in Maternity section. This is an emergency"_

A voice was heard through the speakers on the halls. Starfire gasped and looked at Robin. Robin took his communicator out of his pocket and dialed Beast boy.

"Dudes, where are you?" He spoke through the communicator, Terra and Raven could be seen behind.

"That's not important. Make sure you find Eugene. We have to make sure he's safe until Isabella has her baby. Robin, out." He said, and instead of waiting for a response he turned to Star and kept walking towards the elevator.

"You heard him." Beast boy said, leading the group over the hall and looking through every window he could trying to find the next one in death's list.

Starfire caught a glimpse of a doctor with the name tag: Kalarjian. She sped up a bit.

"There she is." She told Robin as they moved faster.

"Dr. Kalarjian! Hey!" Robin said speaking up and running behind her. When they were about to reach her, the elevators doors closed.

"Damnit." He muttered.

"Let's take the stairs! Fast." Starfire said grabbing his arms and starting up a large pile of stairs.

"Listen Isabella I need you to stop pushing." The nurse talked from in between her legs.

Isabella was sweating and her face was tinted red.

"What's wrong is my baby alright?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Wer'e loosing contact, the umbilical cord is around his neck, this baby is in trouble!" She said to the nurse by her said.

"I think it's better if I leave." The cop took his hat and as he was placing it on his head, his arm was grabbed by Isabella's furious hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" She screamed to him, in pain.

"Robin, from Teen Titans, I have some questions to ask you." Robin said. He had finally managed to reach her and she was being grabbed by her arms grunting in pain.

Starfire took advantage of the situation and ran past them to Isabella's room. She burst through the doors. She saw Isabella lying down pushing and the cop by her side. Several nurses checking oxygen and vital signs from the creature that was about to be born. Worry on their faces.

"Isabella.." Starfire sighed, sorrow took over her.


	11. Chapter 11 : New Life

A nurse almost tackled Starfire, ignoring who she was.

"I'm sorry you can't come inside." She said pushing her out the door.

"No..I need to know if the baby's ok." Starfire said fighting back.

"It is prohibited to.."

"I need to know if the baby's alright!" Starfire said. Rage took over her. If she didn't control herself she could have killed the nurse. A baby's cry was hears as Robin reached the door.

The nurse let go of Starfire and she walked towards Isabella with Robin. The baby was born.

Starfire looked at Robin before embracing him in a hug. Robin picked her up spinning softly.

"Thank you Isabella!" Star fire said breaking the hug and patting Isabella on the shoulder.

"The teen titans are here!" Isabella was surprised. She obviously didn't know what she had done by now.

Starfire and Robin went outside the room hand in hand to look for the others. It was over. It was finally over. Or that's what they thought.

Robin caught a glimpse of Raven and called her.

"Raven,guys! Over here!" He said.

"We can't find Eugene!" Raven said, she was still worried.

"Don't worry the baby's born! It's over!" Robin said hugging her.

Raven smiled happily and mumbled out some words. Robin was ecstatic.

Starfire would be celebrating too. But an image came to her mind. She saw Isabella, still pregnant, getting out of her van and gasping as she saw the wreckage the day of the accident, she had survived. Then she saw bloody hands taking over a steering wheel, and Kalarjian pushing over some medical machine over the hall in between flames.

She came back to reality and realized that everyone looked at her, worried.

"Starfire, what did you see?" Robin asked.

"I don't think Isabella was ever supposed to die in that accident." Starfire said looking at Raven.

"But then.. who?" Terra asked.

"I saw some, bloody hands." Starfire said.

"Eugene." Terra said. She walked down the hall to one single door.

"Only new life can defeat death, what does that mean?" Starfire said trying to think hardly as she followed Terra.

"What else did you see?" Cyborg asked.

Starfired stopped dead on her tracks. As Terra opened the door. Flames cam from the room and engulfed Eugene, Terra following.

"Terra!" Beast boy called out turning into a bat and covering himself from the flames coming their way.

Raven made a black disk appear in front of them to save her friends. The flames collided with the disk, leaving the titans unharmed.

The disk dissolved and now the hall was full of flames.

"Terra.." Starfire sighed, tears streaming down her face.

"What, you really think I'd let myself into that?" Terra's voice was heard from behind.

"TERRA!" Starfire hugged her in a bone crashing hug that only she knew how to use, moments later Beast boy hugged her too.

"Don't EVER scare me like that!" Starfire said chuckling softly.

"Yes Mom." Terra said in a mocking way.

The hug broke apart and Star fire turned around, only to find Eugene sprawled on the floor burned to death. She looked all around to find a clue on what she must do next, a word, a sign, anything. She read the titale of a newspaper: New life for Drowning Survivor. Then the image cam back to her mind. The white van crashing into the lake. She took a look at her hands, they were bloody and cut. Before Raven's disk was made some flames reached them, in a small part.

"Bloody hands" she said silently

"I know what I have to do in order to save us." Starfire said to Robin, the other titans were busy trying to help the nurses with Eugene.

"I have to die." Starfire said, warm tears falling again down her emerald eyes.

"No that's crazy." Robin said placing a hand on her cheek. "You can't do that."

Before any other word was spoken Starfire pulled Robin into a kiss. It started sweet and tender, but the Robin remember that this might be their last kiss. He took hold of her waist and she wrapped her arms around him. After some moments they pulled apart for a breather.

She locked eyes with him and whispered into his ear. "Get Kalarjian."

Robin stared at her as she ran away towards the hospital's door. He saw the love of his life run to her death, and he felt helpless.

"Dude!" Cyborg called. "Go get her!"

"But.." Robin was cut off by Raven.

"Go on, we'll be fine" Raven said with a smile. Robin nodded and went to the doors. The doors seemed like they were glued together and as he tried to break them apart sparks flew all over his body. He saw Starfire getting in the white van, the ambulance, and driving towards the lake. He finally broke through the doors and ran behind the vehicle.

The van broke through the pier and wooden stairs and fell to the lake, sinking slowly, with Star in it. Robin splashed into the lake moments after swimming quickly to find the ambulance door. As he reached it, he pulled the handle and nothing happened. He saw Starfire inside and her hand on the lock, locking the door. He took out his bo – staff and hit the glass of the window, hoping for it to break. Starfire slowly lost consciousness, as two air bubbles formed under her nostrils she closed her eyes, and then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12 : It's over, or is it

Starfire felt someone pushing against her chest and some faint words in the distance.

"Clear! Nothing." It was a female who was talking.

She forced her eyes open and saw some blurry lights on the ceiling. The lines slowly came more fine and she was able to see clearly. She saw Kalarjian giving her electric charges to revive her.

She talked to the nurses and then turned down the hall. Leaving her alone with Robin. She looked down. Her jacket was gone, but her floral dress was still on her, thankfully. Robin had wet hair and a towel over his neck. He changed into a white shirt, but he still had his uniform tights.

"Hey." He spoke softly.

"You really worried us out there."

"Us?" Star was confused, Robin was the only one in the room, atleast the only one she saw. Robin pointed to a couch near the door. Sprawled on the floor in the form of a dog was Beastboy sleeping. Terra was sitting with her eyes closed and Raven was sound asleep to, laying down, with her legs crouched in fetal position.

"Cyborg is in the cafeteria." Robin remarked.

"Oh." Starfire spoke softly.

" Hey we did it, we cheated death. It's all over."Robin said

Starfire just smiled. This time it was really over. For ever. She han no second thoughts, no bad vibes, nothing. Everything was fine and she knew it this time.


	13. Chapter 13

2 MONTHS LATER.

It was a bright sunny day and the titans were enjoying a Sunday lunch with the farmers that they found after Katt's car crashed.

Beastboy was playing fetch with Brian's borthers. Raven sat beside Starfire. Next to her was Robin and Terra helped Cyborg with the cooking.

"Thank you for inviting us over" Starfire greeted the farmer's wife with a bright smile.

"Our pleasure, Brian hasn't stopped talking to his friends about how he got to meet you." She told her.

Brian, the farmer's son came to the table serving each titans a stick with meat and chicken through it. He almost poked Robin's eye with one but Robin moved away.

"Hey carefull son! That can be dangerous." The farmer told Brian.

"I've been through worse closer calls." Robin said and smiled towards Star's direction. Inside jokes in both of their eyes.

"Oh yeah, dad tell them about the car truck accident thing." Biran said before speeding off to where Beast boy was. They were playing near a red truck. Beast boy came to table shortly after.

"What was that?" Starfire inquired the farmer.

"Well, the day of the crash, all these news cars were coming here, and he was almost ran over one, but your friend Rory pulled him out of the way on the last minute. It's like he tricked death or something. Crazy or what?" The farmer said with a chuckle.

Starfire turned to Robin and Raven and Beast boy exchanged glances. It happened again. In a split second the red truck exploded from a gas leak and Brian was engulfed in flames. Luckily his brothers got to hide in the forest before the flames reached them. A huge explosion sent him flying away.

"BRIAAAAAAN!" His mother called out and started sobbing uncontrollably. Moments after, Brian's bloody arm landed on her mother's plate and she started screaming bloody murder.

The titans just looked at each other and decided that indeed, you cannot cheat death.

**THE END**


End file.
